Cotton Candy
by chyorimentum
Summary: Hei, pemuda berambut hitam. Aku ingat saat kau memberikan permen kapas padaku yang sedang menangis saat itu—walaupun kini kau tampak sangat berbeda./Hei, pemuda berambut coklat madu. Aku ingat saat kau memberikanku cincin itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dan kali ini akan kutepati janji yang telah kita ikrarkan lima belas tahun yang lalu. [Oneshoot fluff—YeWook]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: YeWook

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), bahasa balita unyu, **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **chibi!YeWook**, abstract themed

* * *

—_**Cotton Candy—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya di atas rerumputan hijau taman dekat tempat tinggalnya. Angin semilir menyambut kedatangannya dan membelai halus wajah cantik itu, begitu pula dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang tertiup angin seolah terlihat menari riang menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengadahkan kepalanya, mengerenyitkan matanya dan mencoba menatap matahari yang membuat rambut _honey brown_-nya tampak berkilau. Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas, sudah lama ia tak melihat langit Korea Selatan. Kemarin ia baru saja kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah lima belas tahun lebih menetap di Kanada karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan siang ini, Ryeowook hendak mengenang kembali kenangan masa kecilnya di taman ini—taman yang selalu ia datangi untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya.

_Namja_ berpostur mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Rupanya banyak anak-anak yang tengah bermain di sana, baik dengan teman sebaya maupun orang tua mereka. Bahkan tak jarang terlihat banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan di sana.

Ryeowook menengok ke sebelah kanan, berniat melihat bagian taman penuh kenangan masa kecilnya yang lain. Iris karamel miliknya menangkap sekompok anak kecil yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu penyebab berkumpulnya anak-anak tersebut. "Ah, rupanya penjual permen kapas." Suara tenor itu bergumam. Matanya terus tertuju pada sang penjual berpenampilan nyentrik dengan rambut _pink_ yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sekumpulan permen kapas yang dijualnya.  
Ryeowook tersenyum, mengingat seseorang yang telah memberikannya sebuah memori semanis permen kapas.

.

.

"Huweee~ Wookie mau pelmen kapas~ huweee~" Seorang bocah mungil menangis tersedu begitu melihat banyak sekali permen kapas aneka warna yang sedang dijual oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Terutama yang berwarna _pink_ di sana itu, ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Sudahlah Wookie. Kita bisa membeli itu nanti saat kita sampai di Kanada." Sang ibu menenangkan putranya yang masih berusia sekitar empat tahunan itu. "Mama menemanimu hanya karena kau mau menghabiskan waktu terakhir di Korea untuk bermain di sini. Lagipula kita juga harus pergi ke bandara sebentar lagi!"

"Tapi Mama... hanya catu caja... _Jebal_..." pintanya yang masih setengah terisak.

"Wookie! Mama 'kan sudah bilang—"

"_Ahjumma_, jangan malahi dia."

Mama Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan roknya ditarik oleh seorang anak kecil. Wanita itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum saat mendapati sesosok bocah kecil berambut hitam yang tengah memegang sebuah permen kapas berwarna merah muda. Ia pun berjongkok dan mengelus rambut hitam itu. "_Ahjumma_ tak memarahinya. Tapi sebentar lagi kami harus pergi dan kami tak ada waktu untuk membeli apa pun."

"_Ahjumma_ akan pelgi?" Bocah itu membeo. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengajak Wookie belmain cebental?"

"Kau teman Wookie yang baik!" Ia kembali mengelus pucuk kepala bocah itu. "Tapi hanya sebentar saja, oke?"

"_Ne_!" Anak itu mengangguk. Tangannya yang kecil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Ryeowook sendiri kebingungan melihat anak yang kini tengah membawanya pergi. Ia tak mengenal anak itu, tapi mengapa ia tak bisa menolak untuk dibawa pergi? Malah, kaki-kakinya yang kecil mencoba mengikuti langkah sang anak berambut hitam.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah padang rumput berangin sejuk yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari taman. Nafas terengah keluar dari mereka berdua karena letih berlari. Setelah merasa nafasnya telah normal, Ryeowook menatap anak berkulit pucat itu. "Wookie tidak mengenalmu. Namamu ciapa?"

Sang bocah misterius menatap wajah Ryeowook lekat-lekat seraya tersenyum manis. "Namaku Yecung. Ciapa nama panjangmu, Wookie?" tanya balik bocah bernama Yesung itu.

"Kim Lyeowook _imnida_," jawab Ryeowook dengan aksen cadelnya. "Kenapa Cungie membawa Wookie ke cini?"

Yesung memberikan permen kapas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada Ryeowook. "Cungie ingin membelikan ini pada Wookie," jawabnya polos. "Jadi jangan menangis lagi, _alla_?"

Sorot mata karamelnya berbinar. "Benalkah? Telima kacih, Cungie! Wookie beljanji tidak akan menangis lagi!" Ia menerima cemilan manis itu lalu menatapnya nikmat. Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, kali ini alisnya menurun dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Tapi ini 'kan pelmen kapas punya Cungie! Wookie jadi melaca tidak enak kalau memakannya cendilian."

Yesung tampak berpikir. Senyum di wajahnya merekah ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau begini caja, kau memakannya cetelah aku menggigitnya cedikit. Kau cetuju?"

"Hm!" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. Ia kembali memberikan permen kapas itu pada Yesung.

Bocah berambut hitam itu menerima permen kapas miliknya. Ia mendekatkan benda manis itu ke wajahnya lalu menggigitnya dengan lembut. Hm... Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, sensasi manis memenuhi mulutnya begitu gumpalan permen kapas melumer di dalam goa hangat miliknya.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya permen itu benar-benar enak dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yesung, ikut memegang permen kapas—yang tentunya juga memegang tangan Yesung lalu ikut melahap permen kapas tersebut walaupun Yesung masih memakannya.

Bocah bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu sangat kaget dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan. Entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat baginya. Ia memakan permen kapas berwarna merah muda itu begitu juga Ryeowook dengan permen yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan. Sensasi manis terus menginvasi mulutnya dan rasa hangat mulai mengalir dari tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan mungil Ryeowook. Ia tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, tapi ia berani bertaruh kalau kini wajahnya memerah layaknya buah ceri.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yesung, Ryeowook berhenti memakan permen kapas dan menatap anak di depannya ini. "Kau kenapa Cungie?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau cadal apa yang kau lakukan, Wookie?" tanya balik Yesung yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala anak berambut coklat madu itu. "Di Jepang, apa yang kita lakukan balucan itu ciuman tidak langcung, tahu!"

Ryeowook mengerjap bingung. "Jadi?"

"Jadi balucan kita belciuman!" Rona pipi Yesung lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Biji karamel Ryeowook terbelalak. Pipi putihnya ikut merona seperti Yesung.

Yesung terlihat sangat frustasi. "Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Belciuman 'kan hanya untuk olang yang cudah menikah! Telus belciuman juga bica membuat hamil!"

"Tenang, Cungie! Wookie punya ide!" seru Ryeowook menenangkan. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menikah betulan caja?"

"_Eoh_? Bagaimana calanya?"

Kim Ryeowook mengambil kalung berbandul cincin yang dipakainya. Kalung itu memang sengaja ia sembunyikan agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain. "Mama bilang Wookie halus membelikan ini pada olang yang akan Wookie nikahi." Ia membuka salah satu tangan Yesung yang tak memegang permen kapas, lalu menaruh kalung miliknya di sana dan menutup tangan itu kembali. "Ketika Wookie kembali lagi ke Kolea, nikahi Wookie ya! Wookie tidak akan melupakan Cungie, jadi Cungie jangan melupakan Wookie. Janji?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Tapi, kapan Wookie akan pulang ke Kolea? Lama tidak?"

"_Molla_." Ryeowook menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Makanya, Cungie halus telus menunggu Wookie. _Alla_?"

"Ne, aku akan telus menunggu Wookie. Jadi cepatlah pulang!" Yesung memberikan permen kapasnya ke genggaman Ryeowook. "Wookie halus makan ini di pecawat cupaya celalu ingat cama Cungie."

Samar-samar terdengar suara Mama Ryeowook yang memanggil nama anaknya. Menyadari hal itu, Ryeowook menoleh sebentar ke belakang, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung. "Wookie halus pelgi. Telima kacih untuk pelmennya. Sampai jumpa, Cungie. Ingat ya cama janji kita!" Bocah mungil itu tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi dari sana. Langkah kecil itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam lengannya. Ryeowook pun berbalik dan—

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir ranum Ryeowook. Semuanya kini terasa begitu lambat bagi Ryeowook kecil, seluruh udara terasa menjadi hangat, bahkan hembusan angin sejuk yang membuat rumput-rumput bergoyang pun tak membuatnya merasa dingin. _Rasanya begitu manis_, pikir bocah berambut coklat madu itu. Ia tak tahu rasa manis itu karena permen kapas yang masih tersisa di mulutnya atau berciuman itu rasanya memang manis. Entah, ia tak peduli, yang ia tahu adalah ia begitu menyukainya.

Yesung menghentikan kecupannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook. "Ciuman pelpicahan," jelasnya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan bocah yang baru saja diciumnya itu.

Bocah berwajah manis itu tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali berbalik membelakangi Yesung lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Yesung yang berdiri sendirian di padang rumput berangin sejuk. Rerumputan terus bergoyang ditiup angin, seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sosok Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

"Kau ingin permen kapas?"

Lamunan Ryeowook memudar ketika mendengar suara bariton yang menawarinya permen kapas. Ia mengadah dan menatap wajah orang tersebut. Rupanya orang itu adalah penjual permen kapas berambut _pink_ yang tadi dikerubungi oleh segerombolan anak kecil. Pemuda itu begitu tampan dengan kulit pucat yang begitu serasi dengan warna rambut _anti_ _mainstream_-nya. Rambut yang kini tengah disinari mentari itu mengingatkan Ryeowook pada gumpalan permen kapas yang diberikan Yesung lima belas tahun yang lalu. Jantung Ryeowook berdebar begitu cepat melihat sosok yang berada di depannya ini. Dia begitu... indah. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Astaga, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? "Tidak, terima kasih..." tolak Ryeowook halus. Sebuah senyum ia layangkan pada pemuda yang tengah memakai celemek _broken white_ di atas kaos hitam itu.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda berambut seperti permen kapas itu menaikkan alisnya tak yakin. "Apa kau teringat pada sesuatu jika melihat permen kapas, mungkin?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? "Kau—?"

"KYAAA! Lihat! Itu orang yang sering kita lihat di televisi!" Seorang gadis berteriak histeris seraya menunjuk sang pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Kau benar!" Seorang gadis yang lain berteriak tak kalah histeris. "Orang itu 'kan pengusaha sukses termuda di Korea, Kim Yesung! Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Kedua mata Ryeowook terbelalak seraya menunjuk sosok yang kedua gadis tadi yakini sebagai Yesung. Jadi dia Kim Yesung? Yesung? "Sungie?"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Akhirnya ketahuan juga." Ia tertawa renyah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan kejutan untukmu, Wookie. Tapi sepertinya gagal, ya?"

Kedua tangan Ryeowook menyambar dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan cepat. Ia tak peduli jika Yesung kaget pada tindakannya atau pandangan orang-orang yang kini beralih pada mereka berdua. "Aku merindukanmu, Sungie... Selama ini aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya. "_Nado_, Wookie. Selama lima belas tahun ini aku tidak pernah sekali pun melupakanmu. Aku berusaha keras menjadi pengusaha sukses di Korea karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di sini. Dan akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku—yaitu bertemu kembali denganmu. Dan kau tahu? Walaupun kau tumbuh besar, wajah manismu tak berubah sejak lima belas tahun lalu—" Tangannya kini memeluk pundak kecil Ryeowook, "—sama seperti perasaanku padamu yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu mengadah, menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan baru saja mendapat kabar bahagia.

Seakan mengerti dengan maksud tatapan orang yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Wookie' itu, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sebelum kau mengenalku, sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu mengetahui dirimu. Kau yang selalu bermain dengan ceria dan penuh senyum telah menarik perhatianku sepenuhnya dan membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengamu hingga detik ini."

"Sungie..." Ryeowook meremas kaos bagian belakang _namja_ bercelemek itu dan membenamkan wajah di dadanya. "Sejak kau menciumku waktu dulu, aku selalu teringat padamu. Hatiku selalu terisi olehmu bahkan tak bisa diisi ke orang lain. Aku tidak tahu mengapa itu terjadi... Apa kau tahu kenapa..?"

Yesung tersenyum lalu memegang bahu mungil itu dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Ia menangkup wajah mungil itu lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku, Wookie." Ia melapaskan bahu itu lalu berlutut di depan Ryeowook. Tangannya yang berukuran kecil merogoh sesuatu di kantong celemeknya.

Mata Ryeowook berbinar begitu melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat cincin yang ia berikan pada Yesung lima belas tahun lalu sedang dikenakan Yesung sekarang. _Dia memakainya... Dia benar-benar mencintaiku..._

"_So_, Kim Ryeowook—" Yesung membuka kotak itu. Rupanya isinya adalah sebuah cincin cantik berbatu permata, "—_will you marry me_?"

Kedua mata Ryeowook memanas. Dan pada akhirnya, setetes air mata turun menjatuhi pipinya. Kini janji lima belas tahun yang lalu telah terpenuhi sudah. "_Yes, I will_!"

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Another gaje fanfiction from me :p

Liburan sekolah telah berakhir, oh tidak! DX

Mind to give your reviews?


End file.
